El Amor Puede Más
by Liiz'Stewart
Summary: Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen, chicos de mundos no tan diferentes. Ambos saben lo que buscan, nada formal. Sus pensamientos se basan en una cosa, nada de amor, solo "SEXO" pero… ¿Que pasara cuando estos dos se encuentren? ¿Podrán mantener sus vidas como antes, solo sexo sin compromisos o el amor les ganara?
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear mis propias historias. _

.

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

.

.

_Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Manue Peralta._

_*ADVERTENCIA: Esta clasificada con "Rated M". Contiene escenas de Sexo y vocabulario explícitos. _

_**El Amor Puede Más.**_

_._

PROLOGO:

**BPOV**

Fuma, Folla & bebe, que la vida es breve. Todos dicen eso, ¿no? Bueno, pues yo soy la primera en afirmar que mejor vida que esa, no la hay.

Todos los chicos me han dicho que les intereso, pero sé muy bien que lo único que quieren es follarme, lo cual hace que mi ego crezca cada vez que me siento deseada por algún hombre.

Me encanta la literatura y la música clásica, tengo excelentes notas en la escuela y no tengo problema alguno, hasta que se meten conmigo.

¿Que si tengo Novio? ¡Bah! ¿Para qué? Todos sufren por amor, mejor es tener amigos con derechos, RELACIONES de solo UNA noche, nada de Compromisos, solo así evito sufrir desilusión alguna.

Pero todo dio un cambio radical cuando lo conocí, sí, el chico perfecto, el chico más follable que podrían imaginarse. Alguien que realmente me brindaría placer hasta más no poder. Todos mis pensamientos hacia él eran básicamente éstos: follar y follar con él hasta más no poder. Pero poco a poco se convirtió en el chico que tanto había anhelado, el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier mujer. El chico con el que estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida, si así me lo pidiera.

**EPOV**

Fuma, Folla & bebe, que la vida es breve, Todos dicen eso ¿no? Bueno, pues yo soy el primero en afirmar que mejor vida que esa, No la hay.

Todas las chicas me han dicho que les intereso, pero ellas para mi no son nada; para mí, las mujeres solo sirven para ser folladas.

Odio la literatura, toco muy bien el piano, tengo malas notas en la escuela, soy el chico más problemático que jamás ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra.

O al menos eso es lo que todos dicen.

¿Que si tengo Novia? JaJaJaJa no, ¿para qué? Todos sufren por amor. Mejor es tener amigas con derechos, RELACIONES de solo UNA noche, nada de compromisos. No quiero sufrir como los demás y tener desilusiones en cuestiones de amor.

Pero todos mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando la conocí, sí, la chica ideal, la chica que haría que a cualquiera se le pusiera tieso el "Amiguito". La chica más follable que podrían imaginarse, alguien que realmente haría que me diera placer hasta más no poder. Todos mis pensamientos hacia ella eran: follar y follar hasta más no poder. Pero poco a poco se convirtió en la chica que tanto había anhelado, el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier hombre. La chica con la que estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida, y juro que así será.

.

.

.

Chicos de mundos no tan diferentes.

Ella, hija de un gran empresario, una chica que siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere, que se sabe comportar delante de familiares, pero que a sus espaldas, es un desastre. Una chica que no cree en el amor hasta que lo conoce.

Él, hijo de un doctor prestigiado, un chico al que no le falta nada, que se involucra con quien quiera y trae a cualquier mujer a sus pies. Partícipe de peleas, malas notas, y problemas. Un chico que no cree en el Amor, hasta que la conoce. Se enamora por primera vez y eso, le sienta bien.

.

.

Pero los padres de ella no aceptaran su relación. ¿Por qué será? ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse? ¿Qué tiene de malo tener la ilusión del primer amor? ¿Será que no es el chico perfecto para ella? Sus padres no aceptaran a alguien que está involucrado en peleas callejeras. ¿Podrán estar Juntos?

Preguntas que poco a poco tendrán respuestas.


	2. Chapter 1: No Creeré En El Amor

_Disclaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo para crear mis propias historias. _

.

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

.

.

_Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Manue Peralta._

_._

_*ADVERTENCIA: Esta clasificada con "Rated M". Contiene escenas de Sexo y vocabulario explícitos. _

_**El Amor Puede Más.**_

.

Capítulo 1: _No creeré en el Amor._

**BPOV: **

Sé lo que los hombres quieren: sexo, diversión, dinero y más sexo. Por lo tanto, antes de que ellos vengan por mí, yo voy por ellos. Exacto, ellos no juegan conmigo, yo juego con ellos. Todos los chicos que he conocido me han dicho que les intereso, pero sé muy bien que lo único que quieren es follarme, lo cual hace que mi ego crezca al saberme deseada por todo aquel que me mira. De los que me han propuesto cosas indecorosas, uno que otro me ha llamado la atención, pero ninguno ha sabido satisfacer todas mis necesidades.

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y soy de Forks, Washington. Tengo un hermano mayor de 21 años llamado Emmett y una pequeña duende por hermana menor de 15 años llamada Alice. Ellos son muy importantes en mi vida, claro, al igual que mis padres.

A las 6:OO am, sonó mi despertador como cada mañana, anunciando un nuevo día de gozo en la escuela, al menos para mí así era. Alcancé el despertador que estaba en la pequeña mesita de noche, me senté en mi cama y comencé a admirar mi habitación de nuevo, eran tan hermosos, cada mes la remodelaba, pero en esta ocasión, estaba fascinada con ella. Las paredes eran de un color púrpura fuerte, el techo era blanco y la lámpara que colgaba de ahí era rosa fucsia, tenía cuatro ventanas, que estaban adornadas con cortinas de color púrpura más claro, el piso era de mármol color crema. La base de mi cama era negra, al igual que el pequeño sillón, la mesita de noche, el tocador, los tapetes, la cabecera de mi cama y el espejo que estaba más arriba de la cabecera. La ropa de mi cama y las cuatro almohadas que ahí estaban eran del mismo tono púrpura que las de las cortinas. Me levanté de la cama y fui directamente a mi armario.

— ¿Qué me pondría el día de hoy? —Pensé.

Opté por ponerme una blusa de tirantes color rosa, un suéter negro y mis converses rosas. Para hacer juego con mi ropa decidí llevar mis útiles en un bolso rosa.

Coloqué mi ropa en mi cama y me dirigí al baño, que también estaba recién remodelado. Era algo grande, las paredes eran de azulejo liso color púrpura—el mismo púrpura de las cortinas—, el techo era color blanco, el inodoro y los fregaderos también, había un espejo con forma rectangular muy grande y tenía 5 focos en cada lado vertical. Entré a la regadera, y comenzó a recorrer el agua mi cuerpo.  
Tomé mi shampoo favorito, el de olor a fresas, y enjaboné mi cuerpo con jabón líquido con olor a fresas. 1O minutos después salí y me senté frente a mi tocador.

Comencé secando mi pelo con la secadora, me levanté y fui a mi cama, me puse mi ropa y me volví a sentar frente al tocador, solo para maquillarme un poco, puse algo de sombra rosa en mis párpados, muy poca, solo para que pusiera más color a mi cara. Mi madre decía que de lo pálida que era, parecía vampiro.

Puse un poco de Blosh con sabor a fresa en mis labios, cepillé un poco mi cabello para dejarlo suelto, parecía cascada, era largo y con ondas en las puntas. Tomé mi bolso, mi cartera, las llaves de mi bebé y mi celular, un Galaxy Ace en color morado.

Bajé al comedor, y como era de esperarse, mis padres y mis hermanos ya estaban ahí.

—Buenos días dormilona —me dijo Emmett cuando me acerqué a besar su mejilla.

—Buenos días Oso —le contesté.

—Buenos días Bell —me dijo mi hermanita al acercarme a besar su mejilla.

—Buenos días duende —respondí.

—Buenos días cariño —me dijo mi padre, Charlie, cuando besé su mejilla.

—Buenos días papi —le dije y lo abracé por encima de la silla.

—Buenos días mi vida —me dijo mi madre, Renée, al besar mi mejilla.

—Buenos días mami —le dije e igual la abracé por encima de la silla.

Tomé asiento junto a mi madre e inmediatamente apareció Leah.

—Buenos días señorita, ¿qué quiere para desayunar?

—Mmm… ¿me puedes traer jugo de naranja, huevos estrellados, pan tostado y fruta a un lado, por favor?

—Claro señorita, en un momento tendrá su desayuno —me dijo y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

—Vaya hermanita, ¿no crees que es mucha comida? —dijo Emmett mientras reía.

—Oso, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que me molestes? —respondí mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

En menos de 5 minutos Leah trajo mi desayuno, era una muchacha muy eficiente.

—Bella, recuerda que la semana pasada prometiste que hoy me acompañarías de compras —me indicó Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado por completo duende. Mmm… Ok iremos de compras hoy —dije un tanto no muy convencida.

— Bell, te amo, eres la mejor —dijo eso mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazarme—. Te Amo, Te amo Bell.

—Yo también te amo duende —dije mientras respondía su abrazo— aunque me hagas acompañarte a hacer tus compras.

Desayunamos entre risas, por las cosas que decía Emmett. Al terminar, nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos dirigimos al garaje para subir cada quien en su auto. Emmett tenía un Jeep Wrangler color gris, Alice tenía un Ferrari 458 Italia en Amarillo y yo tenía un Malibú Turbo color negro.

Salimos del garaje y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Llegamos en menos de 2O minutos. Los tres estacionamos nuestros autos juntos donde siempre, bajamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases; en la primera me tocaba Biología, entré al salón y como era de esperarse, mi mejor amiga Ángela, estaba esperando en nuestro lugar.

—Bella, buenos días —saludó mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi mejilla.

—Buenos días Ang —contesté respondiendo su abrazo y beso. Segundos después entró la fastidiosa de Jessica, cómo odiaba a esta mujer, se la pasaba molestando, lo bueno es que yo no me dejaba.

—Hola basura, oye te ves horrible esta mañana —Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola cerda, oye, ¿engordaste? Se te nota muchísimo con esa blusa tan horrible —contraataqué sonriendo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho Swan?! —exclamó gritándome.

—Lo que oíste, te ves muchísimo más gorda el día de hoy —dije usando un tono de voz más bajo que el de ella.

—Eres una zorra —me gritó.

—Lo sé, quizás por eso me envidias tanto querida —dije aún sonriendo.

— ¡Maldita! —Y si más qué decir, se fue a su lugar.

—Oh por Dios, ¿cómo haces eso? —preguntó mi amiga.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Eso, dejar tan fácilmente callada a la zorrita de Jessica Gattaella.

—No sé, es una de mis virtudes —dije y ambas estallamos en carcajadas.

En eso entró el profesor Banner.

—Buenos días clase.

—Buenos días —respondimos al unísono.

—Bueno, comencemos con la clase.

El profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. Sonó el timbre y pasamos a nuestra siguiente clase. Así transcurrieron las clases hasta que llegó la hora del descanso. Ángela y yo fuimos a la cafetería donde nos esperaba un Emmett muy enojado y una Alice….llorando… Si, llorando. Me apresuré a llegar a su lado.

—Alice, duende, ¿qué tienes? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Es Josh, otra vez me engañó.

—Que bueno que llegaste Bella, cuida de Alice —dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

—Emmett, ¿a dónde vas? —le pregunté casi gritando.

—Esta vez no dejaré que ese perro se vaya sin una buena lección —me contestó mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida.

Alice, Ángela y yo fuimos detrás de él, cuando lo alcanzamos ya estaba formada la bolita de gente. Nos abrimos paso y vimos que él estaba sobre Josh golpeándole el rostro.

—Emmett, déjalo, lo vas a matar —grité asustada y desesperada por no poder hacer nada para quitarle a Emmett de encima.

—Te lo advertí perro, te dije que si volvías a hacer llorar a mi hermana lo ibas a lamentar —decía mientras seguía golpeándolo. En eso se levantó de encima de él—. Levántate y defiéndete, métete conmigo —le dijo gritando—. Eres lo suficientemente "hombre" para hacer llorar a una mujer, ¿no? Ahora, sé lo suficientemente hombre para pelear conmigo —dijo mientras le soltaba una patada.

Se veía que el pobre chico no se podría poner de pie. Antes de que se le encimara de nuevo, Alice se puso frente a él.

— ¡Emmett basta! —le dijo muy seria— Este imbécil —se volvió hacia Josh— ya aprendió su lección, ya sabe que con una Swan no se juega —dicho esto le escupió en la cara— no vale la pena que sigas ensuciándote las manos con un idiota como él, vámonos hermano ¿sí?

—Solo porque tú me lo pides pequeña, si no fuera por ti mato a este perro aquí mismo —dijo mientras le soltaba la última patada y caminaba junto a Alice.

Caminamos los cuatro de regreso a la cafetería, Emmett iba abrazando a Alice. Cuando regresamos a nuestra mesa, hablé:

—Alice, ¿cómo te sientes mi niña? —Le pregunté muy preocupada.

—Estoy bien, pronto pasará —dijo mientras una nueva lagrima recorría su mejilla.

—Ya duende, ya no llores —le dije mientras la abrazaba—, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras con tal de que dejes de llorar.

— ¿Lo que sea? —me preguntó con un tono un poco más alegre.

—Mmm… Sí, lo que sea —de inmediato me arrepentí al decir eso.

—Bien, tendrás que probarte toda la ropa que yo quiera ¿ok? —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Mmm…. Está bien, con tal de verte con esa sonrisa.

—Gracias Bells, te amo —me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Yo también te amo duende —dije respondiendo a su abrazo.

—Y a ti Oso, te amo muchísimo más, gracias por defenderme de ese estúpido. Te amo mucho, mucho… —Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y llenaba de besos su rostro.

—Yo también te amo, duende —dijo mientras la abrazaba—, y sabes que lo volvería a hacer. Lo haría de nuevo por ti y por Bella si fuera necesario.

—No te preocupes Oso, yo nunca lloraré por alguien —le dije muy orgullosa de mí.

—Eso dices ahora…

—Lo que pasa es que aún no se ha enamorado —dijo Ángela con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Si, y así seguiré siempre, nunca me voy a enamorar, la gente sufre mucho por eso. Mejor yo sigo con mis relaciones de una sola noche.

Dicho esto Emmett volvió su mirada hacia mí.

— ¡Wakala! —Hizo un gesto de asco— Bella, no digas eso frente de mí, ¿si? No me quiero imaginar a mi hermanita montando a alguien —dicho esto comenzó a reírse y todas lo seguimos.

Terminó en el descanso y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras clases. Llegó la hora de la salida, me encontré con Ángela en los casilleros y fuimos al estacionamiento, en donde me esperaba un Emmett muy preparado para irse a casa y una duende demasiado contenta para mi gusto.

—Bells, al fin —dijo aliviada—. Te tardaste una eternidad en salir, ¿no te estarías escondiendo para no cumplir tu promesa verdad? —me dijo mientras me apuntaba con el dedo.

—Tranquila Alice, yo misma la traje hasta aquí para que no se escapara —le dijo Ángela mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Gracias querida, aaah, pero tú también vendrás con nosotras —dijo muy contenta.

—Claro que voy con ustedes, me voy con Bella ¿te parece? —Le preguntó.

—Perfecto —dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

—Ok, entonces vámonos. Emmett, ¿vendrás con nosotras? —Le pregunté.

—Claro, necesito comprar ropa y quién mejor que Alice para que me escoja lo que me haga ver mucho más guapo de lo que ya soy.

Todas nos reímos por su comentario y subimos a los carros.

Íbamos muy calladas, llegamos a un semáforo que estaba en rojo y Ángela habló.

—Bella, ¿lo que dijiste en la cafetería no es en serio o sí?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Eso de que nunca te vas a enamorar, porque en su debido momento lo harás, ¿verdad? —me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

—Ang, lo que dije fue muy en serio, nunca me voy a enamorar —dije hablando muy seria—. Tú viste a mi hermana, estaba sufriendo por haberse enamorado, yo no quiero pasar por eso.

—No hablarás en serio. Dime que estás jugando —me dijo seria.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio Ang.

—Ajá, tu di lo que quieras pero en su debido momento llegará alguien a quien no solamente te querrás follar querida, ya lo verás —me dijo mientras volvía su vista hacia enfrente.

—Ángela, te juro que nunca me voy a enamorar —prometí sonriendo.

Llegamos a Port ángeles y estacioné mi carro, junto al de Alice y Emmett. Bajamos y caminamos hacia la entrada; recorrimos como mil tiendas, Alice me obligó a probarme todo tipo de ropa, estaba agotada… lo que pude notar, es que ese no era el estado de mi hermano, de mi amiga, ni el de mi hermana. Ellos estaban más que contentos probándose ropa y más ropa. Estaba pensando en mi plática con Ángela, cuando Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Hermosas, ya tengo hambre, vayamos a comer por favor —dijo haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

—Si, yo también tengo hambre —le siguió Ángela.

—Yo también.

—Ay chicos, ustedes no aguantan nada —dijo riendo—. Bueno paguemos y vayamos a comer.

Pagamos todo lo que compramos con las tarjetas que papá nos dio.

Emmett, como el gran caballero que era, se ofreció a cargar las bolsas de nuestras compras. Llegamos al área de comida y Alice habló.

—Bien, ¿qué se les antoja comer?

—Mmm… A mí me gustaría una ensalada —dijo Angela.

—A mí también.

—Ah no, eso sí que no. Yo quiero pizza —dijo Emmett. Se sentó y cruzó los brazos haciendo de nuevo su pucherito. Emmett parecía alguien muy maduro, pero cuando quería causar ternura, realmente lo lograba. Todas comenzamos a reír y decidimos comer pizza.

Ángela, Emmett y Alice me esperaron en una mesa mientas yo fui a ordenar.

—Hola, Buenas tardes, me gustaría ordenar 2 pizzas grandes y cuatro Coca-Colas, por favor —pedí muy educadamente.

—Hola hermosa —me contestó el hombre que atendía, con un tonto tono de coquetería—. Claro lindura, dime, ¿cómo las quieres? —me dijo en un tono poco provocativo.

Novato, pensé, vamos a jugar un rato.

—Mmm… Será una de pepperoni y una vegetariana —dije en un tono muy sensual— ¿Cuánto será?

—La cuenta corre por la casa —dijo el muchacho, como era de esperarse.

—Gracias cariño —y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Espero mi orden en aquella mesa ¿ok? —Seguí con mi tono sensual.

—Cla… claro hermosa —tartamudeó por el beso que le di—. En un momento te las llevo.

—Gracias bebé —dije y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde me esperaban los 3.

—Apuesto a que nuestra comida salió gratis, ¿no es así hermanita? —dijo Emmett mientras me mostraba una sonrisa.

—Así es Emmett, el camarero era un novato —le respondí mientras reía.

En menos de 1O minutos llegó nuestra orden.

—Aquí está hermosa, yo mismo te la traje —me dijo el camarero cuando trajo nuestra orden.

—Gracias cariño, que amable.

—De nada, estoy para servirte —dijo esto remarcando la última palabra.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta —le dije y le guiñé el ojo.

El muchacho se retiró.

—Ay amiga, tu nunca cambiarás —dijo Ángela riendo.

—Por supuesto que no, Bella siempre será Bella —siguió Alice riendo igual.

—Por supuesto, yo siempre seré así.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos de vuelta, Ángela pasaría la noche en mi casa, ya que mi madre había hablando para pedir permiso. Estaba muerta, así que le pedí a Seth, el mayordomo, que nos ayudara a llevar mis bolsas y las de Ángela a mi habitación. Él dejó las cosas junto a mi cama.

—Gracias Seth.

—De nada señorita —dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto.

—Puuff… estoy muerta —remarqué mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama—. Creo que me daré una ducha antes de dormir, ¿quieres hacer lo mismo Ang?

—Claro Bella, pero me prestas ropa para dormir, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo mientras me sonreía.

—Claro, busca qué te quieres poner en mi armario —le indiqué mientras me dirigía al baño.

Terminé de ducharme, a lo que Ángela entró al baño y yo me cambié, me puse un pijama que consistía en una licra negra con blanco y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color. Tomé mi cabello en una coleta dejando solo un mecho fuera. Me fui directamente a acostar a la cama.

Ángela se terminó de duchar y se puso un pijama que era igual de una licra blanca con detalles rosas y una blusa de tirantes rosa, se hizo una coleta como siempre y se acostó junto a mí en mi cama.

— ¿Ya puedo apagar la luz?

—Claro Ang.

—Ok, descansa Bella —susurró mientras apagaba la luz.

—Igual tu Ang, descansa —murmuré antes de que me atraparan los brazos de Morfeo. 


	3. Capitulo 2: Rumbo A Un Nuevo Comienzo

_Disclaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer._

.

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

.

.

_Muchísimas gracias a mi beta Manue Peralta._

_._

_*ADVERTENCIA: Esta clasificada con "Rated M". Contiene escenas de Sexo y vocabulario explícitos_

_._

_**El Amor Puede Más.**_

.

Capítulo 2: _Rumbo a un nuevo comienzo._

**EPOV**

Sé lo que las mujeres quieren: sexo, diversión, dinero y más sexo. Por lo tanto, antes de que ellas vengan por mi, yo voy por ellas. Exacto, ellas no juegan conmigo, yo juego con ellas. Todas las chicas que he conocido me han dicho que les intereso, pero sé muy bien que lo único que quieren es follarme.

De todas las que han intentado ligarme una que otra me ha llamado la atención, pero ninguna ha sabido satisfacer todas mis necesidades.

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 19 años y soy de Inglaterra. Tengo una hermana mayor de 20 años llamada Rosalie y un hermano menor de 16, Jasper.

O6:OO am. Allí estaba. Ese estúpido y perturbador ruido que indica que es la hora de levantarse para otro asqueroso día en la escuela. Odiaba ese lugar, solo iba para complacer a mis padres.

Alcancé el despertador que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama. Me levanté y me puse a observar por última vez mi habitación. Era grande, las paredes y el techo estaban pintadas de color beige, el azulejo del piso era color negro, al igual que el tapete que estaba enfrente de mi cama. La base de mi cama era de un beige más fuerte, al igual que la silla de mi escritorio, y la ropa de cama. La cabecera de ella era color blanco. Había tres pequeñas repisas color verde oscuro en la pared donde estaba la cabecera, una era más bien un cajón, otra era una donde estaba mi reproductor de CD's, y otra era una más grande que estaba colocada arriba de donde mi escritorio, ahí habían libros y cosas por el estilo. Junto a mi cama del lado izquierdo estaba otra repisa más pequeña. Mi escritorio era blanco al igual que mi computadora y la lámpara que estaba ahí, tenía una guitarra eléctrica color negro, 2 fotos enmarcadas y unos cuantos libros. Había una puerta que se deslizaba para llegar al baño y al armario.

Me dirigí a mi armario para buscar qué ponerme, me decidí por unos jeans negros, una polera blanca con estampado, una chaqueta negra con gorro y unos converses blancos. Regresé a mi cama y aventé la ropa.

Me moví al baño, era muy grande, los azulejos de las paredes eran color beige más fuerte que el color de mi cuarto, al entrar, lo primero que se veía era el Jacuzzi, junto a él estaba el inodoro, también estaba el fregadero, era blanco, las puertas de los cajones eran negras, había un espejo muy grande ahí y en cada lado vertical tenía una lámpara larga pegada, estaba una pequeña planta para adornar ahí. Enfrente del fregadero estaba la regadera, tenía puertas de cristal. Lo bueno es que mi madre había pedido que en nuestra nueva casa estuviese todo tal cual como en ésta.

Entré en la ducha y estuve ahí como 1O minutos. Salí, me vestí, fui de nuevo al baño para verme en el espejo. Traté de acomodarme mi cabello, lo cual era imposible, fracasé en el intento. Tomé mi mochila, las llaves de mi auto, mi celular y me dirigí hacia el comedor, donde ya me estaba esperando todos.

—Buenos días —saludé al entrar.

—Buenos días hijo —me saludó mi padre, en cuanto me vio entrar.

—Buenos días mi vida —saludó mi madre.

—Buenos días Ed, Buenos días Bro —me saludaron mis hermanos.

Me senté junto a Jazz e inmediatamente apareció Sue.

—Buenos días Joven, ¿que le traigo para desayunar? —Preguntó muy amable ella.

—Mmmm….Tráeme huevos estrellados, un poco de fruta y jugo por favor —contesté.

—De inmediato joven —contestó ella y se esfumó rumbo a la cocina.

—Espero tengan todo listo para irnos hoy mismo —dijo mi padre mientras nos miraba a todos.

—Pá, ¿por qué tenemos que irnos? Aquí he vivido los últimos 15 años, no quiero dejar a Raquel —dijo Jazz algo triste.

—Es verdad papá, toda mi vida he estado aquí, me gusta Inglaterra, amo sus lugares, cada rincón de ella, no me quiero ir —dijo Rose mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces —dijo mi padre resuelto—, por los problemas de Edward, sus mala notas, sus participaciones en peleas y demás acciones negativas, nos hemos ganado mala fama, es necesario empezar de nuevo, en un lugar donde no teman cuando vean a Edward.

—No tienen porqué irse todos —comenté—, yo podría irme solo, al fin que yo soy el culpable, ¿no?

—Cariño, nadie te culpa de nada, somos tu familia y debemos estar unidos —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa triste.

—Es verdad hermanito, aunque deteste la idea de irme de aquí, somos tu familia y siempre estaremos donde tu estés —comentó Rose.

—Claro Bro, aunque tenga que dejar a Raquel, yo iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo —prosiguió mi hermano.

—Gracias y lamento mucho que tengan que sacrificarse por mí.

—Bueno, ya todo está listo para cuando lleguemos. No perderán ni un día de escuela, todo está listo como les dije. Mañana mismo entran. Bien, si está todo claro, vamos a desayunar —finalizó mi padre.

Dicho esto, desayunamos. Al terminar nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos dirigimos al garaje para montar cada quien su carro e irnos a la escuela. Rosalie tenía un Lamborghini Negro, Jasper tenía un Ferrari 458 Italia Azul y yo tenía Volvo negro. Se abrieron las puertas del garaje y partimos. Llegamos en menos de 2O minutos. Estacionamos como siempre nuestros carros juntos.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada y cada quien se fue a su clase. Fui a mi salón y allí estaba Embry, mirándome con una cara que no lograba descifrar, no le tomé importancia.

La clase pasó, y constantemente sentía su mirada sobre mí. Terminó la clase y fui a mi casillero a tomar mis libros. Me dirigí a salón y ahora, quien me miraba era Quil. Comenzó a molestarme eso, pero no les dije nada, era algo insignificante. Transcurrieron las horas hasta que sonó el timbre del descanso. Iba hacia la cafetería cuando Andrea, la zorra que me había follado la semana pasada, se cruzó en mi camino.

—Hola mi amor —me saludó mientras me daba un beso—. Amor, ¿cuando estaremos juntos de nuevo? —Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior— Me encantaría tener todo eso en mi cama de nuevo.

—Querida, discúlpame, pero para mí, las mujeres son de una sola noche, yo no repito —le dije y sin más seguí mi camino.

Entré a la cafetería y ahí me esperaban Rosalie y Jazz, quien no se veía nada bien.

—Jazz, Bro, ¿qué tienes? —Le pregunté preocupado.

—Nada, es solo que cuando iba a ver a Raquel la vi besándose con Embry, eso me dolió mucho —me dijo algo desanimado.

— ¿Ya te acostaste con ella? —Le pregunté.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó desconcertado.

—Eso mismo Jazz, que si ya te acostaste con ella —le recalqué.

—Por supuesto que no, aún no —murmuró algo avergonzado.

—Con razón, es zorra te cambió por ese imbécil, aún no has estado con ella. Te aseguro que si te la hubieras follado, ella estaría aquí mismo de rodillas ante ti —le dije con una sonrisa.

—JaJaJa —comenzó a carcajearse—. Bro, no soy como tú, no soy el chico que es experto follando, con decirte que —dijo en un susurro— aún no he estado con nadie —terminó de hablar avergonzado y con la cabeza agachada.

—Lo sé —dije—. Aún tienes esa mirada inocente —continué—. Pero está bien, ya que todavía eres joven, disfruta esta etapa Bro.

Jasper solo me sonrió.

—Este… —Habló Rose por primera vez desde que llegué— No se olviden de que estoy presente —dijo con una sonrisa.

.

Luego de mi profunda conversación con Jasper, el descanso siguió tranquilo. Cuando sonó el timbre para regresar a clases de nuevo, cada quien tomo su rumbo. Ahora veía a un Jasper más animado y eso me hacía sentir muy bien.

Me dirigí a mi salón y me encontré con el imbécil de Quil.

—Hola Cullen.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Le solté sin mirarlo. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Tranquilo fiera, solo quería comprobar si es cierto el rumor que corre por ahí.

— ¿Cuál rumor?

—El rumor de que al parecer, te cansaste de follarte a tantas mujeres que te vas de aquí a descubrir culos nuevos —me dijo.

—En parte es verdad, ya me follé a la mayor parte de las zorras que habitan aquí, tu hermana está incluida —le informé sonriendo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —me preguntó con los ojos como platos.

—Lo que escuchaste idiota, que también me he follado a tu hermana —continué—, pero tengo que confesarte que para eso no sirve. El haberse follado casi la mitad del puedo no le favoreció en nada.

—Eres un bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi hermana? —Intentó darme un puñetazo, pero le agarré la mano y lo alcé de la camisa.

—Óyeme muy bien jodido imbécil, en tu vida vuelves a intentar golpearme, o te juro que te irá mal, muy mal —le amenacé mientras lo aventaba al piso.

—Por fin nos libraremos de ti Cullen, al fin estaremos en paz aquí —me gritó.

Yo solo seguí caminando a mi salón con una gran sonrisa por haber dejado a ese idiota en donde se merecía estar: en el suelo.

Terminaron las clases y me dirigí al estacionamiento donde Rosalie y Jazz ya estaban esperándome. Al llegar escuché un grito a nuestras espaldas.

— ¡Jasper Cullen! —Gritó Embry acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro— Espero nos hayas visto a Raquel y a mi cuando nos besamos, apuesto a que nunca te besó como a mí. Oye, ¿sabías que ella solo andaba contigo por interés? Desde que recién empezaste con Raquel te ha estado engañando conmigo. Yo me la he estado follando —prosiguió él—. Cada vez que estoy con ella me pide más y más, cosa que dudo que te pida a ti.

Pude ver el dolor que en ese momento sentía Jazz. Él no dijo nada y Embry siguió ladrando.

—Cada madrugada entro por su ventana y me la follo en su habitación, le doy tan duro que disfruta al max….

No pudo continuar porque le solté un puñetazo en la quijada.

—Bastardo, pagarás por esto —me dijo mientras soltaba un puñetazo que fácilmente esquivé. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía en el suelo, siendo golpeado por mi puño.

—Esto es para que aprendas que con los Cullen nadie se mete, y mucho menos con mi hermano —le dije mientras le soltaba dos puñetazos más. Me levanté de encima de él y comencé a patearle.

— ¡Edward basta! ¡Te meterás en problema! —chilló Rose.

— ¿Entendiste? Ahora de rodillas y pídele perdón a Jasper —dije mientras lo agarraba del pelo y hacía que se arrodillara frente a Jazz— ¡PIDELE PERDÓN! —le exigí.

—Jasper, perdóname, nunca debí decir eso, nunca debí meterme con tu novia, perdóname, perdóname… —suplicó el pendejo.

Dicho eso lo solté.

—Ahora, lárgate bastardo.

Sus amigos le ayudaron a levantarse y se lo llevaron.

—Gracias Bro, no sé qué me pasó, me quedé en shock por lo que me dijo —dijo eso con una inmensa tristeza reflejada en su voz.

—Tranquilo Bro, ya pasó. Juro que nunca dejaré que nada ni nadie les haga daño ni a ti ni a Rose. Se los juro —le prometí mientras los acercaba a mí y les abrazaba.

Nos subimos a nuestros autos y conducimos casa. Ya nos esperaba nuestro padres en la con nuestras últimas maletas lista.

—Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos —nos informó mi padre desde el porche—, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto media hora antes de nuestro vuelo, ya estando ahí comeremos.

Manejamos al aeropuerto, llegamos en menos de 45 minutos. Fuimos a recoger nuestros boletos y después nos dirigimos a un restaurante italiano a comer.

Estábamos sentados esperando a que nos atendieran cuando una joven llegó a nuestra mesa y se dirigió a mí.

—Buenas tarde, que deseas ordenar —dijo con voz melosa. Esto iba a ser fácil.

Rosalie fingió toser. —Querida, por si no lo has notado, él no viene solo —y dicho esto tomó mi mano.

—Es verdad, viene con su novia, así que haga el favor de retirarse —dijo mi madre molesta por la situación.

—Perdone, no sabía que venía acompañado por su novia, en un momento les traigo los menús —y se fue muy avergonzada hacia el mostrador.

Lo único que pude hacer fue comenzarme a carcajearme.

—Rose, mamá, amo sus celos —dije mientras seguía riendo.

—Es que luego se le ve la pinta de facilita —exclamó—. ¿Viste cómo te hablo solo a ti? Nos ignoró por completo.

—Sí, esa chica no te conviene Ed —susurró mi madre.

—Ay hijo, las enamoras a primera vista, claro, tenías que ser un Cullen.

—Algún día seré como tú Bro, las mujeres me desearan tanto como a ti —me dijo mi hermano con orgullo.

—No Jazz, ellas te desearan más que a mi —le dije mientras le sonreía.

En eso llegó un mesero y nos ofreció el menú. Éste solo miraba a mi hermanita, hasta que fin le habló.

—Hermosa, aquí tienes el menú, en cuanto decidas lo que quieres me avisas —le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Oye, ¿que no ves que viene acompañada imbécil? —le dije con los puños apretados.

—Lárgate idiota, viene con mi cuñado —dijo Jasper alzándole la voz.

—Sí, ¿no lo ves? Viene con su novio, así que retírate si no quieres que levante una queja —le dijo mi papá en un tono amenazador.

Ahora fue Rose la que reventó en carcajadas.

—JaJaJaJaJa —siguió riendo—. Amo sus celos —nos dijo a mi papá, a mi hermano y a mí.

—Es que casi te come con los ojos el muy pendejo, ¿lo viste papá?

—Sí lo vi, créeme que casi no me controlo.

—Quisiera molerlo a golpes ahora mismo —murmuré.

Rosalie y mi madre comenzaron a reírse. Luego del altercado ordenamos y nos trajeron nuestra comida, comimos entre risas y celos absurdos. Después de un rato habló mi papá.

—Edward, ya he conocido a la novia de Jasper, ¿cuándo voy a conocer a la tuya? —Me preguntó mientras comía un bocado de su orden. Iba a contestar pero Jasper se me adelantó.

—Ex novia papá —dijo muy serio—. Ya no es nada mío, me he dado cuenta de que ella nunca valió la pena.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Le preguntó mi padre— Cada vez que hablabas de ella te brillaban los ojos.

—Eso fue antes de enterarme que solo andaba conmigo por interés, aparte, ella me engañaba con un compañero.

—Es cierto papá, esa perra no le convenía a mi hermanito —corroboró Rose—. Me quedé con las ganas de darle una buena paliza a esa perra —dijo enojada mi hermana.

Jasper prosiguió a contarles todo lo que Embry le dijo, al ver la cara de confusión en sus rostros.

—Me quedé en shock al escuchar todo eso, Edward reaccionó antes que yo, y lo molió a golpes e hizo que me pidiera perdón por todo lo dicho —finalizó mi hermano.

— ¿Eso es verdad Edward? ¿Defendiste a tu hermano? —me preguntó mi papá sorprendido.

—Sí, así es. No iba a dejar que ese perro ofendiera a mi hermano.

—Bueno, por lo menos utilizaste tus dones de pelea para algo bueno —comentó mi padre divertido.

Todos guardamos silencio ante su comentario. Terminamos de comer y fuimos a la sala de espera.

Anunciaron nuestro vuelo y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde nos tocaba, nuestros boletos eran de primera clase. Debo admitir que no estaba nada mal. Había un mini bar, una pantalla de plasma y cuatro camas. Mis padres durmieron juntos, como siempre, y cada uno de nosotros tomó una cama.

Ahí estaba, acostado en una cama de avión rumbo a Forks, Washington, para comenzar una nueva vida. ¡Que va! Realmente yo nunca iba a cambiar, siempre sería como soy. Y lo primero que haría el día de mañana es ir de fiesta, ver si encuentro alguna chica que me guste para pasar mi primera noche ahí.

Cuando llegamos, ya nos esperaba una limosina fuera del hotel, nos subimos y en menos de 45 minutos estuvimos en nuestra nueva casa.

Era muy grande, pero estaba demasiado cansado por el vuelo como para admirarla. Entré y fui directo a mi habitación y como era de esperarse, era igual a la de Inglaterra. Fui al baño a quitarme la ropa, solo me quedé en bóxer, me dirigí a mi cama y me lancé a ella, dejándome atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 3: Primer Encuentro

_Capítulo beteado por __Manuela Peralta Jorge__, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction _

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias a mi beta por esperarme_

_ tanto para betear y corregir todos mis errores_

_Manuela, eres una amor :) _

* * *

___Disclaimer: Esta historia es totalmente mía, solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. _

___Yo solo los utilizo para crear mis propias historias._

* * *

_***ADVERTENCIA:** Esta clasificada con "Rated M". Contiene escenas de Sexo y vocabulario explícitos._

* * *

**_Ghosts n Stuff - Deadmau5_  
**

**_Some Chords - Deadmau5_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **_**Primer encuentro.**_

_._

_._

_._

_"Joder, estúpido Deadmau5*", _pensé mientras escuchaba sonar la muy conocida canción que tenía Alice por tono.

—¿Al? —la llamé mientras movía su hombro—. ¡Alice!

—¿Sí, Bella? —respondió aún somnolienta.

—¿Podrías, por favor, contestar esa mierda? Juro que si sigue sonando esa canción mis tímpanos reventarán.

La pequeña estiró su brazo y contestó. No le presté atención hasta que saltó —literalmente— de la cama.

—Joder, Bella, ¿has visto la hora?

—¡Hey! Cuidado con esas palabrotas, niña. —La apunté con un dedo—. No, ¿qué hora es?

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Tenemos menos de treinta minutos para arreglarnos y llegar al instituto.

Fue mi turno de saltar de la cama.

—¿Es que acaso nos quedamos dormidas?

—_Duh, _eso es obvio, ¿no?

—Cierto, punto a tu favor, duende. Ahora métete al baño y date una ducha rápida.

Salí corriendo de la habitación de Alice, a la cual había sido arrastrada por la pequeña a altas horas de la madrugada.

.

.

—_Bella, ¿estás despierta? —hablaba mientras movía mi hombro—. Bella, ¿estás despierta?_

—_Ahora lo estoy —dije mientras veía de reojo el reloj en mi buró—. Alice, ¿has visto la hora?_

—_¿Hmm? Nop._

—_¿Qué diablos quieres Al? Son las 2:45 a.m., recuerda que tenemos clases mañana._

—_Lo sé, Bell, es sólo que, n-no sé —comenzó a tartamudear—, q-quería s-saber s-si t-tú. Joder, Bella, no puedo dormir. Cierro los ojos y lo veo a él —contó agachando su mirada._

_Mierda._

—_Duende, tranquila, sólo fue un sueño. Ven. —Me senté en la cama mientras la atraía a mí y acariciaba su cabello—. Nada es real._

—_¿Es que acaso no tendré por una sola vez en la vida una puta noche tranquila?_

_No me agradaba que mi hermanita dijera malas palabras, pero este no era el momento de llamarle la atención._

—_Duerme conmigo, ¿sí, Bell? Tengo miedo._

—_Venga… —Palmeé el lugar vacío a mi lado—, métete a la cama._

—_Mejor vamos a mi cuarto, ¿sí? No quiero despertar a Angela._

_Hice una mueca, pero ella ya tenía sus ojitos como los del gato con botas que sale en la película de Shrek. Suspiré, ella sabía muy bien que así nunca le negaría nada._

—_¡Puf! Ok, pero tendrás que cargarme, de una vez te lo digo._

—_No hace falta. —Tiró de mi mano arrastrándome a su habitación._

—_Bella, ¿me abrazas?_

—_Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo. —Rodeé su cintura con mi brazo._

—_Te quiero, Bell._

—_Yo te quiero más. —Y la atraje más a mí, para luego ambas sumergirnos en un profundo sueño._

_._

_._

Fui a mi habitación y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Angela ya no estaba allí.

—Genial, me ha dejado.

Fui a mi armario y escogí unos jeans azul marino, una blusa negra que dejaba descubierto el hombro derecho, una cazadora y mis Converse.

Dejé la ropa en mi cama y fui al baño. Tomé una ducha rápida y salí de ahí. Me vestí, maquillé y cepillé mi cabello en tiempo récord. Tomé mi mochila, mi celular, cartera y las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi habitación. Alice me esperaba fuera de ella, así que bajamos juntas.

—Buenos días —saludamos Alice y yo al unísono al llegar al comedor que, por lo visto, estaba vacío.

—¿Dónde están todos? ¿Leah? —llamé y apareció por el umbral de la cocina.

—¿Sí, señorita Bella?

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Sus padres me dijeron que los disculpara con ustedes, pues no los acompañarían en el desayuno. Salieron temprano para entregar juntos las invitaciones a los familiares más lejanos, y su hermano salió con la señorita Angela al instituto hace rato.

Miré la hora en mi celular. Perfecto, perdería la primera clase y, por lo tanto, Alice también.

—Bueno, vamos. Al, ya perdimos una clase y no perderemos otra.

—Claro, ¿nos vamos en el auto? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. —Sonrió.

—Está bien. —Íbamos a salir cuando Leah nos llamó.

—Esperen, les he preparado esto para que por lo menos coman algo en el camino —dijo mientras nos extendía a cada una un vaso de plástico con tapa y ponte flexible. Era zumo de naranja y un sándwich.

—Gracias, Leah, eres un amor. —Tomé las cosas que me extendía, al igual que Alice.

Ambas nos dirigimos al garaje para montarnos en el auto de Alice. Llegamos alrededor de veinte minutos y nos estacionamos en el lugar de siempre.

—Bueno, Bell, quizás si le explico a la maestra el por qué de mi retraso me deje entrar, llevan menos de media clase.

—Sí, quizás, ve a averiguar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te quedarás afuera?

—Dudo mucho que el señor Banner me deje entrar, me quedaré sentada ahí. —Señalé un árbol que estaba cerca—. Así avanzo mi lectura.

—Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo —se despidió dejando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

—Claro. —Sonreí ante su acto.

Me dejé caer bajo el árbol y tecleé un mensaje a Angela.

_B: Ang, ¿por qué no me despertaste? A esta hora estaría feliz de la vida en clases .l._

_**A: Perdona, es que se veían tan lindas así abrazadas que no quise molestarlas :'). Oh, hablando de eso (.l.), Jacob te está buscando ;)**_

_B: Bueno, ojalá me lo encuentre pronto. ¿Y qué ha dicho el Sr. Banner? ¿Ha preguntado por mí?_

_**A: Sí, pero no te preocupes, le he dicho que estás en la enfermería :D**_

_B: ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo mierda conseguiré la hoja para comprobar que estuve ahí?_

_**A: Tranquila, yo me encargo ;), le tomaré una a mi mamá.**_

_B: ¡Gracias! Te amo, Ang 3_

_**A: Para eso estamos, pero quizás me odies por no levantarte temprano. ¡Dios, de lo que te has perdido!**_

_B: ¿Qué? Dime, ¿de qué me he perdido?_

_**A: Será después, el Sr. Banner me está viendo ._.**_

_**Tendremos tiempo de platicar esto en la clase. ¡Ups! Lo olvidaba, no seremos más compañeras en esta clase :(.**_

_B: ¿Por qué? D:_

Esperé pero no hubo respuesta, quizás le habrían quitado el celular. Saqué de mi mochila mi libro "50 Sombras de Grey". Desde que comencé a leerlo me ha encantado, había escuchado que era bueno, pero en realidad, era más que bueno.

Suspiré. —Yo quiero ser tu sumisa, Christian.

—¿Y no prefieres ser la mía?

Di un pequeño salto al escuchar esa voz tan familiar susurrarme al oído.

—Idiota. —Volteé y me encontré con su rostro a varios centímetros del mío. Sus labios, por desgracia, estaban no muy cerca de mí—. Me has asustado, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Aún no respondes a mi pregunta. —Sonrió coquetamente—. ¿No prefieres ser mi sumisa?

—¿Tienes un cuarto rojo, Jake? —pregunté alzando una de mis cejas.

—La verdad es que no, pero tratándose de ti, puedo construir uno. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos.

—Olvídalo, Jake. —Sonreí y me separé antes de que me besara.

—Ay, Bella, Bella, siempre te haces del rogar.

—Bueno… —Sonreí—. Recuerda que no siempre soy así contigo. —Le guiñé un ojo.

—Cierto. ¿Sabes? —dijo quitando el mechón de cabello que descansaba sobre mi hombro desnudo—. Te he extrañado. —Depositó un suave beso ahí.

—Bueno, Jacob, podem...

—Ok, ok —me interrumpió mientras se alejaba un poco—. Aquí no.

—Iba a decir que podemos subirnos en tu auto un rato… —Sonreí—, pero ya que has parado será mejo... —No pude terminar de hablar porque me calló con un beso que gustosa respondí, se separó de mí y nos levantó a ambos de donde estábamos.

—Vamos.

Tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. En cuanto llegamos abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, se abalanzó sobre mí devorándose mis labios. No supe cómo, pero ya había cerrado la puerta y estaba sin polera. Seguimos besándonos, como pude me giré y quedé a horcajadas sobre él. Me separé de sus labios y comencé a hacer un camino de besos, desde su mandíbula y bajando poco a poco por sus bien formados pectorales. Para continuar restregarme sobre su nada pequeña erección. Soltó un gemido y sonreí victoriosa.

—¡Joder, Bella! —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Quieres matarme?

—Cállate, Jake. —Y presioné mis labios contra los suyos.

No nos dimos cuenta en qué momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la próxima clase, hasta que unos golpecitos se escucharon en la ventanilla. Nos paralizamos al momento. Era malo si no entrábamos a alguna clase, pero era peor que nos encontraran en ésta situación.

Como pude regresé a mi asiento y él se colocó su polera.

—Bella, sé que estás ahí, abre.

Me tranquilicé cuando escuché la voz de Angela.

Abrí la puerta y salí, miró por encima de mi hombro y sonrió con picardía.

—Joder, de saber que estabas con él no te habría molestado.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —¿Necesitabas algo?

—No, solo quise darte esto. —Me extendió el pase de enfermería—. El Sr. Banner me ha dicho que te avisara que lo necesitará al final de las clases.

—Genial, te lo agradezco.

—No es nada. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Es hora de la siguiente clase, ¿vamos? ¿O prefieren terminar lo que empezaron?

—Bueno… Yo me tengo que ir. —Y de un salto Jacob salió del coche para ir hacia su clase—. Te veo luego, Bella.

—Claro. —Sonreí—. Vamos.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que recordé lo que platicamos por mensaje.

—Ahora sí, dime, ¿qué me perdí?

—Oh cierto. Te has perdido la mayor humillación de Jessica en la historia.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Sí. Dios, eso estuvo de infarto.

—Te odio. —Me miró atónita—. No me levantaste y me perdí ese momento de gloria.

—Lo siento —se disculpó riendo.

—Bueno, pero, ¿qué pasó? Cuéntame bien, quiero detalles.

—Nada, solo que cuando el chico nuevo entró, como la vil zorra en celo que es, fue directo hacia a él y comenzó a coquetearle. Él le dijo frente a la clase que él escogía quién le interesaba y quién no. Le pidió que no lo acosara, que ella no despertaba interés alguno en él.

—Espera, espera. ¿El nuevo?

—Sí, lo han sentado contigo en biología y me han cambiado con Ben. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Si antes Jessica te odiaba, ahora con más razón.

—Vaya, que suerte la mía —bufé.

—Claro que tienes suerte, se sentará contigo el chico más guapo de todos.

—¿Ese no era Jake?

—Tú misma lo has dicho: _era_.

Y sin más entramos al salón. Las clases pasaron rápido y yo aún no había visto al chico nuevo, aunque en verdad debería ser atractivo, ya que estaba en boca de todas.

Sonó el timbre para anunciar la hora del almuerzo. Dejé mis cosas en el casillero y junto a Angela me dirigí a la cafetería. Desde lejos vi a mis hermanos y otros chicos más.

—¡Bella, Angela! —chilló Alice cuando llegamos a su lado—, quiero presentarles a unos nuevos amigos.

—Claro —respondió Angela.

—Ella es Rosalie Cullen —dijo mientras señalaba a una rubia que estaba sentada a un lado de Emmett. Era despampanante; ojos azules, piel clara, cuerpo de infarto. En fin, toda una belleza—. Y él es Jasper Cullen. —Era un muchachito de, suponía yo, la misma edad de Alice; rubio, ojos azules, piel clara. Guapo el niño, a leguas se notaba que era medio tímido.

—Ellos vienen de Inglaterra, han llegado anoche. Jasper está en mi clase. —Sonrió mi hermana.

—Wow, ¿Inglaterra? Debe ser hermoso ahí. —Sonreí—. Un gusto, soy Bella y ella es Angela Weber, mi mejor amiga —dije señalando a Angela.

—Lo es, es un lugar muy hermoso —dijo la rubia—. El gusto es nuestro.

—Y, ¿qué los trajo a Forks?

—Mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo aquí y pensamos que sería una buena idea venir con él.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Un momento, ¿ustedes son hermanos de Edward Cullen? —Quiso saber Angela.

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó Jasper.

—Por supuesto. Tuvimos juntos la primera clase, aunque se ve que no es muy sociable, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que ha de ser por el cambio, no debe ser muy fácil para él —interrumpí.

—Tienes razón, quizás sea eso. Pero él es una persona muy agradable —comentó Jasper con cierto orgullo.

—En ese caso, espero conocerlo pronto.

—Por lo visto no tienes que esperar mucho. —Sonrió Jasper, mientras se ponía de pie y hacía una seña con la mano—. ¡Hey, Edward! Por aquí.

Volteé para ver a quién se dirigía y vaya sorpresa que me llevé. Un dios griego estaba caminando hacia nosotros. Era el chico más guapo que había visto hasta ahora. Alto, no tanto como Emmett pero sí más que yo, con un cabello despeinado de un extraño color bronce, que le daba el aspecto de dios griego. Su cara parecía tallada por los mismos ángeles. En sus labios tenía estampada una sonrisa torcida que definitivamente rompe bragas en segundos, y sus ojos… ¡Dios! Esos dos pozos verdes esmeralda que te atrapan de inmediato. Vestía unas zapatillas blancas, unos vaqueros negros, una camisa a juego y para rematar, una cazadora de cuero negro que le daba un aire de chico malo.

_Este chico no es real._

Estaba tan atenta viendo cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que alguien me sacó de mi nube.

—¿Bella? —interceptó Jasper—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hmm. Sí, perdona. ¿Qué decías?

—Dije que te presentaría a mi hermano, pero estabas medio ida. ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Ok. Edward, quiero presentarte a Angela Weber, Emmett, Alice e Isabella Swan. —Nos presentó mientras señalaba a cada uno de nosotros—. Alice está en la misma clase que yo.

—Y según sus horarios a excepción de dos, todas nos tocan juntos —exclamó mi duende.

—Un gusto chico y chicas —respondió con voz aterciopelada, tan hermosa.

—Bueno, un placer conocerlos chicos, lamento dejarlos pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca a terminar un trabajo —dijo Angela mientras se levantaba de la mesa donde estábamos.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunté haciendo amago de levantarme.

—No —me detuvo—. Llegarías tarde a tu clase. Nos vemos en la salida, ¿sí?

—Claro.

—Espero que pronto platiquemos de nuevo —dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos nuevos.

—Seguro —contestaron los rubios al unísono.

Y sin más decir, Angela caminó rumbo a la salida de la cafetería.

—Pero no te quedes ahí hombre —dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a Edward—. Siéntate junto a Bella.

—Aquí estoy bien, no quiero molestar —espetó con una sonrisa torcida.

_Jo-der. ¿Molestar? Para nada._

—Adelante, no es molestia.

—De acuerdo —aceptó mientras tomaba el asiento que había dejado Angela. Los demás se sumergieron en una charla muy entretenida. De repente algo hizo clic: Él era el chico nuevo. Así que...

—Hmm… Tú eres mi nuevo compañero en Biología, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Y me dio su sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, espero seas bueno en lo que haces.

—Créeme, Isabella, soy mejor de lo que crees.

_Veremos._

La campana para la próxima clase sonó y el primero en levantarse fue Emmett.

—¿Y qué clase tienes, Rose? —le dijo sonriendo a la rubia.

—Según aquí, tengo clase con la señora Cope.

—Perfecto, sé dónde queda, te llevo —dijo tomándole la mano y arrastrándola fuera de la cafetería.

—Bien, Jasper, vamos a nuestra clase. —Se levantó Alice.

—Por supuesto, nos vemos en la salida, Ed.

—Claro, Jazz.

—Bien, yo me voy, ojalá platiquemos en otro momento —dije levantándome de mi lugar.

—Sí, igual me tengo que ir.

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí al casillero, hasta que Jessica se cruzó en mi camino.

—Vaya, vaya… —Sonrió—, Swan, ¿no vas tarde a tu clase?

—¿De cuándo acá te preocupas por mí? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

—Tranquila, solo quiero ofrecerte un trato.

—Perdona, pero no hago tratos con… Hmm… —Chasqué la lengua mientras la veía de los pies a la cabeza—, gente como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "gente como tú"? —remarcó haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Ya sabes, gente como tú. —Sonreí.

—Bueno, a lo que vine, el trato nos conviene a ambas.

—Ya dije que no, y no pienso perder más mí tiempo contigo, así que quítate de mi camino —aseveré. Cuando di un paso al frente, me detuvo por el brazo—. Quítame tus manos de encima —le advertí mientras trataba de zafarme de su agarre. Al ver que no me soltaba exclamé: —Jessica, suéltame, si no te quieres arrepentir.

—Te cambio el lugar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sacudiendo mi brazo para liberarlo.

—Lo que oíste, te cambio el lugar, mañana dile al señor Banner que te quieres sentar con Jake. Sé que están saliendo, bueno, si a lo que tienen se le puede llamar así.

—Espera, ¿y como por qué habría de hacerlo? No entiendo en qué me beneficia eso.

—Sencillo, así tú pasas más tiempo con él y yo me siento con Edward.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé—. Así que es por eso. —Reí—. ¿Estás tan urgida que vienes a pedirme cambiar de lugar?

—Solo haz lo que te dije.

—¿Y perder la oportunidad de joderte? No, yo creo que no.

—Mira, Swan, ya me quitaste a Mike y a Jacob, no dejaré que me quites a mi Edward.

—¡Hey! En primera, no sabía que Jake o Mike eran de tu propiedad, y no te los quité, es solo que ellos no tienen tan mal gusto como para tirarse a alguien como tú. —Sonreí—. Y en segunda, no sabía que el guapísimo de Edward estaba interesado en ti, ¿es de tu propiedad?

—No, no lo soy —dijo una voz que minutos antes había escuchado. Jessica abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de quién estaba a mis espaldas. Giré sobre mis talones y lo vi, a centímetros de mí.

_Mierda, lo llamaste guapísimo, idiota._

—Edward... —dijo Jessica en un susurro.

No pude más que verlo a los ojos, que tenían un brillo de diversión ante la situación.

—Jessica, hace unas horas que te conozco, ¿y ya dices que soy tuyo? —Sonrió.

—N-No, por supuesto que no, es solo que...

—Shh —la interrumpió—. Por favor, yo NO soy de nadie —dijo remarcando la palabra No—. Te aclaré que yo escojo quién me interesa y quién no, y tú. —La miró de los pies a la cabeza—, tú no estás en mi lista.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo nunca he dicho que estés interesado en mí, solo que no he visto a alguien que despierte tu interés. —Sonrió—. Solo quise ser amable.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que parecía cuando abriste dos botones más a tu blusa —rio.

No pude evitarlo y solté una risita. Jessica me fulminó con la mirada.

—Y solo para aclararte, ya hay alguien de mi interés.

—Bueno... Y-Yo —tartamudeó—, tengo que ir a mi clase.

—Adelante.

—Bella…

—Swan —la interrumpí—. Swan, para ti.

—Swan —dijo entre dientes—, espero consideres el trato.

—No tengo que considerar nada, ya dije que no.

Me fulminó con la mirada y siguió con su camino.

Me quedé parada en mi lugar hasta que su voz llamó de nuevo la atención.

—Así que… —Me dio su sonrisa torcida—, ¿soy guapísimo?

—Solo lo dije para molestar a Jessica —contesté mientras seguía caminando.

—Hmm, claro —dijo detrás de mí.

—¿Y por qué no vas a tu clase?

—Dudo que me dejen entrar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No han pasado más de diez minutos, ¿o sí?

—Hacen exactamente veinte minutos que empezaron las clases.

—Mierda —exclamé al darme cuenta que no había nadie más que nosotros en el pasillo.

—Wow —dijo fingiendo sorpresa—, que boca tan sucia te cargas.

—No sabes cuánto.

—Hmm… ¿Podría averiguarlo? —preguntó agarrando mi brazo y deteniendo nuestro andar. Me quedé pasmada. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—¿Damos una vuelta por la escuela? Así me enseñas lo que debo ver.

—Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Y juntos caminamos fuera del pasillo.

Caminamos hacia el árbol donde horas antes estuve sentada, tomamos asiento y nos sumergimos en un silencio no muy cómodo.

—Así que —rompió el silencio—, ¿Alice y Emmett son tus hermanos?

—Sí, al igual que Rosalie y Jasper los tuyos, ¿cierto?

—Así es. —Y de nuevo nos quedamos en silencio.

—¿Y qué los trajo a Forks? —Esta vez fui yo quien habló primero.

—Bueno, mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo aquí.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que pude articular.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en este lugar? —preguntó.

—Desde que tengo memoria.

—Ah. —Sonrió.

Ambos nos quedamos callados de nuevo. Era exasperante. Tomó su mochila y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros.

—¿Quieres uno? —preguntó extendiéndomela.

—Claro. —Tomé uno—. ¿Me das fuego?

—Sí —dijo activando un encendedor mientras me acercaba a la flama para prender mi cigarro.

Le di una calada y solté el aire poco a poco.

—Entonces, ¿ese tal Jacob es tu novio? —preguntó con el cigarro en sus labios.

—No. —Sonreí—. Es solo un amigo.

—Ya veo.

—Debería estar mostrándote los alrededores, ¿no? —comenté.

—No, me agrada aquí.

—Ok.

Iba a preguntarle si él tenía novia, pero la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase. Ambos nos pusimos de pie, le di una última calada a mi cigarro y lo dejé caer en el suelo para pisarlo y apagarlo.

—Bueno —hablé—, tengo que ir a mi clase, fue… agradable platicar un rato.

—Lo mismo digo, Isabella.

—Bella —lo corregí—, solo Bella.

—Bueno, Bella.

Caminé de nuevo al edificio. Las clases pasaron aún más rápidas. Tenía dos más con Edward. Podía sentir su mirada constantemente en mí, algunas veces lo veía de reojo y él, al darse cuenta, me daba su sonrisa torcida.

Sonó el timbre de la salida, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento. A lo lejos vi a mis hermanos y mi amiga con los nuevos. Emmett estaba tomado de la mano de Rosalie y ésta estaba ligeramente ruborizada, mientras que Alice, Jasper y Angela platicaban muy entretenidos.

—Hola —saludé al llegar con ellos.

—Hola —saludaron todos al unísono.

—Bella, ¿nos vamos? Tenemos que llegar antes para comprar los boletos de Jasper, Rosalie y Edward.

—¿Boletos? ¿Para qué?

—¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy se presenta Deadmau5, en el club que está cerca de Port Angeles y tú y Emmett me prometieron que irían conmigo. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Cierto, lo siento, duende, lo había olvidado —me disculpé—. ¿Irán? —Me dirigí a los rubios y a Edward.

—Sí, mi hermano tiene una cierta admiración hacia él y tu hermana nos ha invitado, espero no sea molestia —me dijo Rosalie.

—Para nada. —Sonreí—. ¿Traen carro?

—No —contestó Rosalie haciendo una mueca—. Los tres llegamos a la escuela en la moto de Edward.

—Bueno, no hay problema, que Rose vaya con Emmett, Jasper conmigo y Bella se puede ir con Edward.

—Oh no, no quiero molestar —dije.

—No es ninguna molestia, Bella —aseguró Edward.

—Ya está. Entonces nos vemos ahí. Vamos, Rose —dijo Emmett mientras arrastraba a la rubia a su Jeep.

—Nosotros también. Hay que irnos ya, Jasper.

—Claro, nos vemos allá, Ed.

—Sí. —Sonrió Edward a su hermano y se dirigió a mí—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí, vamos, Ang.

—Lo siento, ya le dije a Alice que tengo que acompañar a mi madre a consulta hoy —se disculpó—. Será para la próxima, diviértanse —nos deseó mientras besaba mi mejilla.

—Ok, salúdame a tu madre —dije devolviéndole el beso.

—Claro, nos vemos, Edward —Él solo asintió a su dirección.

Vimos a Angela alejarse.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

Caminamos hacia, la que suponía, era su moto.

—¡Wow! —exclamé—. Es linda, ¿qué es?

—Una Triumph Thruxton 9OO cc.

—Al fin uno de mis sueños se cumplirá. —Sonreí.

—¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese sueño?

—Viajar en una moto al lado alguien guapo con aspecto de ser un chico malo.

Rio.

—En ese caso, me alegro cumplir uno de tus sueños, espero no sea el único. —Me guiñó el ojo y se subió en la moto, lo imité y me agarré de la parte trasera de ella.

—Sujétate bien. —Señaló y el motor cobró vida. Salimos del estacionamiento como alma que lleva el diablo. Amaba la sensación del viento golpeando mi cara, la adrenalina que sentía por la velocidad a la que íbamos. Se sentía fenomenal.

Lo fui guiando para llegar, afortunadamente no había alguna patrulla que nos detuviera y tampoco tráfico, por lo que llegamos a nuestro destino después de unos cuantos minutos. Realmente había sido rápido. Se estacionó y se bajó de la moto.

—Llegamos. —Sonrió y me ayudó a bajar de ella.

—Gracias, he disfrutado mucho del viaje.

—Cuando quieras, estoy a tu servicio.

—Lo consideraré —dije sacando mi celular para mandarle un texto a Alice.

_B: Ya hemos llegado, ¿en dónde están?_

_**A: Al fin, Emmett pensaba que se habían desviado por ahí :3**_

_**Estamos en la segunda planta. Ya he entregado sus boletos, solo digan sus nombres y los traerán a nosotros.**_

_B: Jajaja. Ok, ahora entramos._

—Bueno, todos están dentro, ¿vamos?

—Claro. —Y juntos fuimos a la entrada del club.

—Hola —saludé al joven que estaba controlando el ingreso—. Soy Isabella Swan y él es Edward Cullen —informé señalándolo—. Creo que ya te han dado nuestras entradas.

—Sí, vengan conmigo —dijo caminando delante nuestro.

Lo seguimos, y subimos por unas escaleras para llegar donde los chicos.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin llegan —dijo Emmett mientras nos sentábamos—. Creí que se habían desviado por ahí.

—Ganas no me faltaron —expresó Edward.

—Já, ni en tus sueños —le contesté y todos comenzaron a reír.

Llegó una joven de unos dieciocho más o menos, cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta, exageradamente maquillada y con una minifalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Hola, mi nombre es Jane y los atenderé esta tarde —dijo dirigiéndose solamente a Emmett—. ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

—¿Coca-Cola? —preguntó Emmett dirigiéndose a Alice y a mí.

—Sí —contestamos.

—¿Y ustedes? —Se dirigió a los Cullen.

—Lo mismo —respondió Rose.

—Entonces, seis Coca-Colas, por favor.

—En un momento traigo tu pedido. —Le guiñó un ojo y se fue moviendo sus caderas más de lo necesario, bufé.

—Gracias por aceptar venir —habló Alice.

—Gracias a ti por invitarnos, más que nada fue por Jasper —contestó Edward—. Él es un gran fan de la música electrónica. —Siguió guiñando un ojo a su hermano quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Aparte —prosiguió Rosalie—: fue lindo de tu parte invitarnos. A excepción de ustedes, creo que nadie quiere platicar con "los nuevos" —comentó haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir las últimas dos palabras.

—La mayoría de ellos son unos idiotas —respondí—. No se preocupen.

—Ahora que están con los Swan —contó Emmett— no se librarán de nosotros —dijo tomando la mano de Rosalie.

Edward miró a Emmett con los ojos como platos al ver lo que hizo.

Regresó la tal Jane, colocó las bebidas en la mesa y se giró hacia Emmett.

—Si necesitas algo más, házmelo saber. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias, pero tengo todo lo que necesito aquí —dijo dándole un leve apretón a la mano de Rosalie. Ésta solo bajó la mirada sonriendo y Jane se alejó de nosotros. Edward estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas, pero no dijo nada.

De repente todo quedó oscuro y comenzaron a salir luces de colores disparadas por todos lados. Empezó a sonar una canción y seguido de eso aplausos y gritos de la audiencia.

—¡Esa es mi favorita! —chilló Alice—. Vamos —dijo tomando de la mano a Jasper y alejándose de nosotros.

Se podía distinguir sus cuerpos entre la multitud. Ambos tenían los brazos estirados al cielo y movían sus cuerpos al son de la música. Rosalie y Emmett platicaban en susurros, demasiado cerca para mi gusto y el de Edward, puesto que, fulminaba a mi hermano con la mirada. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

—Muero de hambre —habló Alice.

Eran las siete de la noche e íbamos saliendo del club.

—Podemos cenar, hay un restaurante de comida china muy cerca. ¿Les gustaría ir? —sugirió Emmett.

Rosalie y Jasper miraron a Edward.

—No veo por qué no —contestó a la pregunta no formulada de sus hermanos.

—Genial, a "La Tua Cantante"—dijo Emmett.

Estaba demasiado cerca así que fuimos a pie. La cena fue entre risas por las ocurrencias de Emmett. Pedimos la cuenta y la dueña nos la llevó.

—Hola, chicos. Tenían rato sin venir, ya los extrañaba.

—Hola, Kaure —saludamos al unísono.

—Es que Bella y Emmett son unos aburridos, ya no quieren salir —dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tierno puchero.

Ella solo rió (rio).

—Bueno, espero verlos más seguido por aquí. —Sonrió—. ¿Y? ¿No me van a presentar a sus amigos?

—Perdona, Kaure, ellos son Rosalie, Jasper y Edward Cullen —dijo Alice señalando a cada uno—. Se acaban de mudar a Forks.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Kaure.

—Chicos, ella es Kaure Li Gwon, la dueña del restaurante y una muy buena amiga de la familia.

—El gusto es nuestro —respondieron los tres.

—¿Me disculpan un momento? —dijo mientras se alejaba rumbo a la cocina. Minutos después regresó con un pequeño plato entre sus manos.

—Tengan —dijo mientras a cada uno nos daba una galleta de la fortuna—. Van por la casa, pero ábranlas.

—Gracias —respondimos todos.

Nos dispusimos a abrir nuestras galletas.

—¿Qué dice la tuya, Rosalie? —preguntó Alice.

Rose tomó el papelito entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

—Se acerca el momento de la primera propuesta, no la dejes escapar. —Miró a Kaure—. ¿Qué significa?

—Ya lo verás, solo has caso a lo que dice ahí. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Hmm… Bueno, ¿y qué dice la tuya, Emmett?

Él tomó el papel entre sus manos, se aclaró la garganta y leyó.

—Ya es hora, no des marcha atrás, todo va a funcionar. —Miró a Kaure.

—Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió—. ¿Y qué dice la tuya, Jasper?

El rubio imitó a los otros, y dijo:

—En esta situación sólo tú tienes la respuesta, no dudes en ayudar.

—Antes de que preguntes —habló Kaure—, pronto lo sabrás.

—Supongo que sí. —Miró a mi hermanita—. ¿Y qué dice la tuya, Alice?

Mi hermanita agarró el papel entre sus manos.

—La luz de su amor te ayudará a salir adelante, no dudes y confía. —Guardó silencio—. ¿Kaure?

—Ahí lo dice todo, confía en mí.

—Lo hago. —Sonrió—. ¿Y qué dice la tuya, Edward?

Él iba a comenzar a leer pero Kaure lo interrumpió.

—Antes de que tú y Bella lean, quiero que todos, pero más que nada ustedes dos —dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro y la otra en el de Edward—, que van a conservar eso, no me pregunten por qué. Después se darán cuenta.

—Lo prometo —dije.

—Y yo —dijo Emmett.

—Yo también —siguió Rose.

—Sabes que yo no me desharé de él. —Sonrió Alice.

—Yo también lo conservaré —contestó Jasper.

—Hmm… Yo igual —dijo por último Edward.

—Gracias. —Sonrió Kaure—. Lee, hijo —dijo hablándole a Edward.

—Irán por un camino que ambos desconocen, sigan adelante, al final todo saldrá bien. —Miró a Kaure quien tenía una gran sonrisa—. Hmm… Creo que hay un error, acá habla en plural.

Kaure no dijo nada y se dirigió a mí.

—¿Qué dice la tuya, Bella?

—Caminen con cuidado, trampas en su camino encontrarán.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló Kaure—. Todas y cada una de las cosas que leyeron se cumplirán —prosiguió Kaure—. Algunos antes, otros después, pero cada palabra escrita ahí está escrita en su destino.

—Hmm... ¿Gracias? —Dudé al hablar.

—No me agradezcas... aún.

—Ya es tarde —habló Rose—. Deberíamos irnos.

—Claro, los llevamos —contestó Emmett mientras todos nos poníamos de pie.

—No es necesario, podemos irnos en la moto de Edward.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí, gracias por todo.

—Bueno, los acompañamos al estacionamiento.

—Gracias.

Salimos del local y caminamos en silencio.

—Me he divertido mucho —habló Jasper al llegar.

—Yo también, debemos salir otra vez —prosiguió Alice juntando sus manitas.

—Tenlo por seguro —le contestó Edward mientras se montaba en su moto.

—Rosalie —le llamó Emmett—, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

—Creo que eso no se va a poder —contestó Edward—. Verás...

—Shh —le interrumpió Rosalie mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de Edward—. Por supuesto.

—Oso, no crees que vas mu... —comencé pero me puso la mano en la boca.

—Calla —me dijo y se dirigió a Rose—: Genial, ya tienes mi número. ¿Me mandas un _msj _con tu dirección?

—Claro.

—Entonces, nos vemos mañana. —Sonrió Emmett mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Rose.

—Por supuesto —contestó mientras el rubor aparecía en su cara.

Los rubios se subieron en la moto. Ésta comenzó su camino en la carretera y nosotros nos dirigimos a los coches. Me subí al Ferrari de Alice mientras Emmett se dirigía a su Jeep. Los motores cobraron vida y salimos rumbo a nuestro hogar.

—¿Crees que ya hayan regresado nuestros padres? —le pregunté a Alice.

—No lo sé. Leah dijo que fueron con los familiares más lejanos.

—Existiendo el correo, no entiendo por qué su afán de ir personalmente.

—Bueno, Bella, sabes que ellos son muy formales.

—Lo sé. Dime, ¿te has divertido hoy?

—Demasiado, Jasper es una persona muy simpática —dijo mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿De qué hablas, Bella? Apenas lo conozco.

—Pero ya te gusta…

—No.

—Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.

—Ya dije que no.

—Alice…

—Bueno sí, pero poquito, no le digas a Emmett.

—Lo sabía, tranquila —proseguí—, él no lo sabrá.

Me alegraba el hecho de que mi hermanita comenzara a sentir interés por Jasper, al menos eso me indicaba que lo que le hizo Josh no dejaría que le afectara.

Solo esperaba que él no fuera un completo idiota como su ex.

* * *

N/A: (*) **Deadmau5**: _Productor y músico "__**Joel Thomas Zimmerman**__(nacido el 5 de enero de 1981), más conocido por su nombre artístico__**deadmau5**__(pronunciado en inglés __dead mouse__), es un productor__de música__electrohouse__y__DJ__canadiense. deadmau5 produce una variedad de estilos dentro del género__house__, así como otras formas de__música electrónica. Sus canciones se han incluido en__álbumes recopilatorios__como__In search of sunrise: Ibiza__y en el programa radial de__Armin van Buuren__A state of trance__. Su álbum debut,__Get scraped__, se publicó en 2005, y fue sucedido por otros en los años posteriores. Es conocido por hacer sus presentaciones usando una máscara de cabeza de ratón (llamada__mau5head__), cuya forma creó cuando aprendía a utilizar un__programa de gráficos 3D. Esta máscara ha aparecido en diferentes colores y diseños, y se ha incluido en las portadas de la mayoría de los álbumes de Zimmerman. Actualmente es reconocido como el 5º mejor Dj del mundo, según la revista DjMag."_

**_¡Buenas_**_** Noches!**_

_**Primero que nada, me quiero disculpar por tardar TANTOOO en actualizar, se me dificulto un poco :/.**_

_**Aun asi, aqui esta el Capitulo :), espero disfruten leyendo.**_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer a aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de marcar esta historia como Favoritos, ponerla en sus Alertas**_

_** y los Reviews que eh recibido. Los habría contestado, pero no se puede.**_

_**¡Gracias de nuevo!**_

_**Espero les guste y si es asi me lo dejen saber con un Review.**_

_**Tenemos Grupo en FB, si deseas unirte el Link esta en mi perfil.**_

_**Besos desde México, de este lado del Internet: Liiz'Stewart**_


End file.
